La serpiente sin lengua
by Pursuit Mendez
Summary: Claude puede ser frio simple o talves poco humano pero que pasaria si te quitaran algo que amas hacer y no lo pudiste disfrutar


**La serpiente sin lengua.**

 **Muy buenas amantes del ¡PAN! 7w7 como están ¿todo bien? ¿todo correcto? Pues yo no se no soy adivino pero bueno hoy tengoooooooooooo una nueva historia 7w7 y esta ves de nada mas ni nada mas ni nada menos que….. GTA…**

 ***aparece big smoke de la nada***

 **Big smoke: ¡solo tenias que acercarnos al maldito tren CJ!**

 ***le disparo con una mp5 al corazón***

 **NO ES MI CULPA QUE TENGAS MALA PUNTERIA!**

 **Pero bueno antes de que me interrumpiera este gordo joputa**

 **La historia es de gta 3 donde esta mi Claude sempai 7v7**

 **Empecemos "lets go bitch"**

 **La serpiente sin lengua.**

Liberty city un lugar pacifico donde los negocios intentan prosperar día a día un lugar que quizá sea perfecto a excepción de una cosa "la mafia" pero no solo por eso también tienen más bandas como los diablos o el cartel colombiano.

Pero exceptuando eso al igual que san fierro liberty city es uno de los mejores lugares para huir de la ley en el cual una pequeña pareja llego hace 4 años a transferirse de san Andreas a liberty city los 2 eran muy distintos pero aun así se querían esta pareja tenían el nombre de Claude y catalina ( **hasta sus iniciales son iguales 7w7)** un chico alto, tranquilo, divertido y una chica de tez actualmente blanca ( **es morena en san Andreas pero en gta 3 es de piel clara),** súper interesada monetariamente, y mega bipolar estos dos llevaban una fuerte relación… o amenos eso creía Claude…

 **Con Claude**.

Este se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por un área peatonal tranquilamente caminaba muy alegre hasta que se encontró con un puesto de flores. Este decidió acercarse para comprarle unas flores a su novia.

Dueña del puesto: muy buenas querido '¿quieres flores para ese alguien especial?*le sonríe amablemente*

Claude: *asiente con la cabeza muy alegre*

Dueña del puesto: de seguro ella es muy afortunada por tenerte.*le sonríe pícaramente*

Claude: *se ruboriza un poco*

Dueña del puesto: ok dime cuales vas a querer

Claude: quiero unos claveles blancos *dijo hablando muy feliz*

Dueña del puesto: claro querido serán 12 dólares

Claude le paga gustosamente y se va al almacén con catalina y miguel en un banshe azul oscuro

 **Ya en el almacén**

claude llega a la puerta y la toca muy calmado esperando que le abran

tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que miguel le abrió

mighel: hola claude amigo entra catalina tiene algo que decirnos

claude *le saluda felizmente con la mano*

catalina: ¡MIGUELLL! TRAE TU CULO DE INMEDIATO TU TAMBIEN CLAUDE *grito nuestra bruja favorita*

claude: este… catalina te traje algo

catalina: ¿que cosa claude?

Claude: *dándole las flores* espero te gusten

Catalina: owww no debiste (que regalo mas marica)

Catalina: vamos les tengo que contar algo

Miguel: que cosa catalina

Catalina: esto par de retrasados *le enseña los planos del banco de liberty city*

Miguel: que con eso

Catalina: eres idiota lo vamos a robar animal

Miguel: ohhhhh y que se supone que aremos

Catalina: esto… miguel tú te llevaras el banshe como auto de escape yo t abisare para que vengas por nosotros, claude tu desactivaras las cámaras con la maverick para no tener problemas de reconocimiento y yo sacare el dinero

Miguel: excelente plan (amenos no are nada difícil)

Catalina: descansen mañana lo aremos al anochecer.

 **Mientras que Claude dormía catalina miguel estaban hablando sobre su siniestro plan.**

Catalina: ya va a ser hora se quedara mudo de la sorpresa

Miguel: es hora de hacer historia nena

En eso miguel y catalina se besan

Catalina:*separándose* ya es hora claude es solo un peon

 **Y bueno amantes del pan esto es todo por ahora no lo pienso a ser tan largo como 4 capitulos y aquí una pequeña aclaración.**

 **Claude ama hablar pero no lo ase muy seguido por que según el lo que mas disfruta lo ase lo menos posible y sobre el titulo lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Big smoke: que se joda esta mierda**

 ***le disparo en el corazón con un ak-47***

 **NO ES MI CULPA QUE TENGAS MALA PUNTERIA!**


End file.
